


Teardrops on the Vanity

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [16]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Tears continued to stream down Kimberly’s face as she tried to think of what to do next. Her stomach felt so queasy that she thought she was going to throw up from the guilt.Day 16: Tears
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Teardrops on the Vanity

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably the shortest thing I've ever published, this one's definitely more of a drabble than a one shot. Been playing around with different styles of writing
> 
> this one's definitely some angst
> 
> Make sure to read the tags!

A teardrop fell from Kimberly’s cheek, hitting the surface of her vanity below.

Being a power ranger was supposed to make her a  _ better  _ person.

This was supposed to be her second chance, to do some real  _ good _ in the world.

She screwed up when she sent that photo of Amanda out into Angel Grove, she screwed up big.

Time moved on, wounds only healed on the surface. Yet here she was, making more  _ stupid _ choices. 

Why did she do this? Why did she ruin anything positive in her life? Did she not want to be happy?

Oh and Trini made her  _ so _ happy, she could see past her flaws, through her  _ bullshit.  _ Trini loved her with  _ everything _ she had. So much so that she stood her ground with her mother.

What did Kimberly do in return?

She kissed Tommy. 

It was a mistake.

A moment of weakness. 

It just happened!

A big sniff, a shaky breath, another teardrop on the vanity.

Ugh, what a shitty excuse. 

Kimberly looked at herself in the mirror and saw a broken girl. Damaged goods.

Some power ranger, some  _ hero.  _ What kind of little girl could look up to her? 

A cheater, a backstabber, a perpetual life ruiner....a self saboteur. 

Unable to bear her reflection, Kimberly balled her fist and punched the mirror, shattered the glass to distort her image. 

Trini didn’t deserve this, she deserved better...someone who wasn’t so weak.

Kimberly and Tommy were just friends, teammates even, they had banter but...it was charged. Charged with something  _ more.  _ She should have seen it coming, she should have known that there was an attraction there.

A part of the pink ranger loved extra attention, it reminded her of days where she was on the cheerleading squad. 

It all culminated into a kiss during a sparring match.

Tears continued to stream down Kimberly’s face as she tried to think of what to do next. Her stomach felt so queasy that she thought she was going to throw up from the guilt. 

Tell Trini? Stomp on her heart? Break her  _ trust? _

She deserved so much better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO sorry <3 this was the only kind of thing that came to my mind for a tears prompt lol


End file.
